A family of their own
by Lucky Moony
Summary: Post-Hogwarts. What happens when Moony learns he is pregnant with Sirius'child? MADNESS!It's official, the pups are now the proud parents of a cute baby. RLSB JPLE FLAL
1. Moony is sick

A FAMILY OF THEIR OWN

_By Lucky Moony_

_Chapter one: Moony is sick_

When Remus Lupin tried to drag himself out of bed, he felt terribly sick. His head was spinning and the content of his stomach seemed to want to go out faster than a bludger would hit Sirius on the Quidditch field.

Not that he wasn't used to being sick... It just seemed that it was more frequent lately. Just as he thought the nausea had calmed down, he had to run to the bathroom and was thoroughly sick three of four times-he wasn't really sure how many times he did threw up, since he had stopped counting after the second time.

He was just_tired_of mornings like this.

He then heard a knock on the door. « Moony, are you okay? »

« Hum...Yeah, everything is perfect. I guess your cooking is still that bad. »

A laugh came from behind the door. Sirius then opened it and stuck his head in the room.

Sirius Black, an auror in training, was 20 years old. He had long black hair, grey eyes and a cheeky grin. He was handsome and he knew it. He always used his beauty to obtain stuff from women who felt desperately in love with him- if they weren't aware about the fact that he was the property of Remus Lupin, 19 years old werewolf, and currently teacher in a second grade class in a muggle school.

It had already been two years since the boys had finished school at Hogwarts and the two of them led a happy life in a small flat-their _cheap_ _love nest_, as James had put it- who was bordered by a large wood.

Anyway, the fact was that Remus Lupin was sick _AGAIN _and the full moon had nothing to do with it.

« I'm feeling better now! » He exclaimed while being helped up by his boyfriend.

« If you say so...I still think it's pretty weird you are this sick at this particular time of the month. I mean the full moon is in fifteen days... You still so sure you don't want to go to St. Mungo's hospital? »

«Absolutely sure! I don't want to be checked for nothing. Anyway, the kids need me back at school. They have an important exam next week and they are not ready yet. »

Sirius shrugged and fell face to face with- James?!

«WOAAAAA James what are you doing here? »

James Potter, marauder and almost professional Quidditch player grinned wildly at them. He had just apparated in the pups' kitchen, followed close by his wife, the pretty red-headed Lily Potter.

« How are you lovebirds going? » he asked while Sirius and he did that stupid hand shake thing they had invented back in third year.

Lily rolled her eyes and smiled to Remus. « My you look so pale Rem! The kids are draining your energy in class? »

« I really don't know what's going on with me. I feel sick as hell. Don't tell Sirius though, I've just told him it was nothing. I don't want to scare him out. » he was almost whispering.

Her brow furrowed. She was afraid for her friend. At the same moment, Sirius asked them if they wanted to eat breakfast with them, since they were there and he had to go to work an hour or so later.

The four friends all sat at the small wooden table and Lily offered them to cook something. Remus wanted to help her, but she quickly told him not to bother; that she was a big girl and that she didn't need the help of anyone in a kitchen.

« Moons been horribly sick since a couple of weeks » said Sirius while playing with his boyfriend's hand. « He doesn't want to go to St. Mungo's hospital though. Should hex him and drag him there...»

« I agree with you Black! » replied Lily. « I don't like the thought of him being sick. It scares me. » She added putting some tea and some toasts on the table.

«'a 'ind 'f 'cknes?»

Lily knocked James behind the head «STOP TALKING WITH YOUR MOUTHFULL! »

«You just _love _it. » She knocked him again.

Sirius laughed out loud. « You are such a whipped stag, Prongs! »

Everyone laughed, except Remus, who pulled face while drinking his hot chocolate.

« You're not drinking your hot chocolate Moonshine? » Asked Sirius looking slightly taken aback.

Moony shrugged « I can't stand the taste of chocolate anymore. It's disgusting and it makes me sick. »

The three friends looked astonished at this and felt silent.

«YOU, THE WORLD'S MOST ADDICTED TO CHOCOLATE WEREWOLF. Don't want to eat chocolate anymore? MERLIN YOU ARE SO FRIGGING SICK!!! »

Sirius was now thoroughly scared: «You won't go to school this morning. I'm bringing you to the hospital. »

Remus wanted to reply to this but Lily cut him off. « We won't take no as an answer. »

XxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxx

Lily and Sirius were waiting together in the waiting room of the hospital. Sirius looked distressed and kept pacing around the room, receiving weird glances from a mediwizard.

« Will you sit down already Sirius? You're making me dizzy! »

The black haired beauty sighed and sat down. « Sorry Lil. I'm so scarred. What if the doctor says he's going to die in a month? »

« I don't thin- » She went silent, spotting her werewolf friend walking back towards them accompanied by the doctor.

« Mr. Black, can I talk with you for a minute? » asked the wise old doctor. He had thick glasses and only a few hairs left on his head.

Sirius followed him in silence. He was sure Moony was going to die.

« It won't be easy to tell you this sir...»

Shit that was it... How would he live without his werewolf?

« But your mate is...your mate is pregnant with your child. »

« HE IS WHAT??? » Now that was a shock...

XxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxx

_I think I did a pretty good job with this. Thanks for reading. Reviews are greatly appreciated!_


	2. Some disturbing news

**A FAMILY OF THEIR OWN**

_By Lucky Moony_

_Chapter 2: Some disturbing news_

A thick silence filled the small room. The old doctor took his glasses off and started to polish them with the hem of his work shirt.

« What I mean, is that the werewolf Remus Lupin is with child. »

Sirius blinked several time. « But how is it even possible? »

Now he never would have thought Moony's sicknesses were caused by a baby who was growing inside his body. Hell, he wasn't even sure the doctor was telling him the truth. He had never heard of any wizard who had had children with another male as a partner.

« Well, to tell the truth Mr. Black, I'm not so sure about how this all happened either. I've read something about this in a book when I was studying medicine a long time ago, as you can see, but never in my career have I seen something close to that. »

« You are completely sure about what you are stating? » Now that was unbelievable. Prongs would fall down from his broom when he would tell him this_-_he may even break his butt in his fall.

« I'm positive about this. » The old man put his glasses back on his crooked nose. « As I've told you earlier, I've read about this earlier in my career. I knew it was possible but it is quite risky for the child to be carried by a werewolf. The pregnancy usually ends with the death of the baby. In fact, this isn't the first baby he has been carrying. »

« What? You mean we lost a child and never were aware of it? » He was lost for words, which hardly ever happened to him in his lifetime.

« In fact, I think he miscarried two babies and lost them at an early stage of his pregnancy. It would be quite logical, since he told me you two have been together since a long time. As I've told you before, this is quite risky. Anyway, the fact is the child is three-almost four- months old. This may explain why he feels sick and has symptoms from his pregnancy which of those he never had from the previous ones. »

« Merlin! This is so unreal! And how can we be sure he won't lose this one?' The baby would be his third child. He wasn't sure how much of this Remus had been told, but he was pretty sure he wouldn't be feeling too well about this.

« Well I have some advices to give to you, but it doesn't mean the baby will live.' The old wizard took a pen and started writing on a small sheet of paper.' First of all, be sure he eats more. He's pretty thin. The baby must be well fed or he won't grow up and will surely die. You also must be sure the werewolf doesn't exhaust himself with his work and everything. Then, if it is possible for you, find a way to prevent him from hurting himself too much on full moon. My guess is that he lost the other two children while transforming. Finally, you must get a wolfsbane potion for the moon of July, in five months. If he survives, your baby shall be born by the end of that full moon. It will be important to get the baby before the wolf tries to eat it. This is why the potion will be extremely important. With that, I'm wishing you good luck with the child. By the way, if you don't want to keep it, I'd be glad to have it. I would like to study it. It is such a rare phenomenon. »

« Now this will never be sir. We are keeping it and there is no doubt about this in my mind. Who do you think I am to be willing to give you my own child? » Sirius was mad against that wizard. If he hadn't matured with the years and by the constant presence of Moony by his side, he would have hexed the man into next week.

« Well, you are a Black...»

Well, he might not be_ this_ mature after all...

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

« So what did he say Rem? You're not dying, are you? » Lily was so worried. Since her friend had sat next to her in the waiting room, he hadn't said a word and was paler than she had seen him in her life.

He negatively shook his head. « No I'm not dying. This is so complicated. »

« What's going on? You can tell me! We always say everything to each other! »

He smiled tiredly at her. « This is quite different! »

« Come on Remus! » Now she was getting angry! Her green eyes were sparkling madly and her cheeks were growing a deep shade of red. « You told me about your...your... fury little problem, about your crush on Sirius, about your childhood. Merlin, we even talk about sex together, so stop being an ass just like my stupid husband James and tell me what's wrong before I try to kill you with my own two hands. » She was standing up now and everyone in the waiting room was looking at her. Even the bloke who was currently holding his eyes in his hands because of an inexplicable accident was looking at them.

Moony blinked several times at her and laughed.

« STOP LAUGHING! THIS IS NOT FUNNY YOU GIT! » Okay she yelled a lot and insulted him too, but she loved him dearly and was afraid for his health.

« I'll tell you everything when Sirius comes back okay Lil? I'm not sure how he will react about the news and what will happen with all of this. Please be patient. »

« Right! » She sat back down on her chair and started playing with the edge of her skirt.

Finally, after what seemed an eternity, Sirius came out from the mediwizard 's office, a wide grin spreading on his face. Remus looked quite stressed and Lily took his hand in hers.

She would finally learn the truth.

« By Merlin's holey sock, Moony, this is awesome! » he yelled across the room.

« If you take in count the few chances of keeping it alive, I'm not so sure about this...»

Sirius was now close to them and hugged his mate who started crying. « I don't want to lose it! I don't want to lose another one! I'm so scared about this! What are we going to do with all the money issues? The potion will cost a lot! »

Lily was in the blue about what was going on. All she knew was that Remus was pretty scarred and that Sirius on the contrary was thrilled about it.

« Don't worry Moonbabe, we won't lose it! I swear it on my motorbike! Plus I'll ask Prongs to lend us some money- he's too rich for his own good. »

«What money are you talking about Black? What's going on? WILL SOMEONE TELL ME WHAT'S GOING ON? »

Now she was fuming with rage and anxiety. Sirius laughed and took Remus by the waist.

« Mrs Potter, guess who are going to be the greatest and most brilliant parents of the whole magical world? » Now turning to Remus he added « This baby's going to be the greatest baby of the world. Imagine! My look combined with your brain! Merlin's knickers, this is so great to be a dad! I just hope that if we have a girl she won't be too pretty. I don't want to have to kill every boy that will get close to her. I don't want to end up in Azkaban. It wouldn't do us any good. »

Now Lily wasn't sure if she had heard right...

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

_So what is your verdict?_


	3. Sexy stag of mine

_A FAMILY OF THEIR OWN_

_By Lucky Moony_

_Chapter 3: Sexy stag of mine_

« I know, it sounds awkward Lily, but I really am pregnant with Sirius' child. It's related to my...fury little problem. »

Lily looked quite shocked by the information and thought about it for a moment. «You mean you're pregnant before I even thought about having kids of my own? Well this is-»

« Look Lily I know it's hard to believe but I'm not lying to you. »

« I was pretty surprised by it too, you know. » added Sirius quickly.

« Will you both shut up and let me bloody talk? All I want to say is this is AWESOME! » She started to yell hysterically, throwing her arms in the air and then hugging Remus so tightly, Sirius thought he had heard one of his rib break. « MERLIN' S UNWASHED TROUSERS! We have so many things to organize before this baby is born! I don't even know where we should start! »

Moony was quite happy with her reaction. He smiled to Sirius who had to leave in order to attend to his auror training and chatted happily with Lily all along the way back home from the hospital to the small flat.

« Do you want me to tell James about this or you want to tell him all by yourself? Because I must admit, this might be hard for me to not let this slip during our supper tonight. Plus I want to look for a few things before I see you again. »

«Well, I guess you should ask him to come by our house this week. For my sake Lily, don't tell him before I do. I'm pretty sure he will freak out or something. This is quite unusual...» he smiled. «But when I think about this I can't imagine this is true. I've always wanted children, being a teacher and all. I never expected it would happen one day, though. »

Lily smiled and squeezed his hand. They both smiled to each other and continued their road in silence, contemplating a future full of unexpected surprises and babies.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx 2 days later xXxXxXXxXxxXxxXxX

«Sirius, are you asleep? »

It was two o'clock in the morning and Remus couldn't sleep. They still hadn't told James about their bundle of joy and Lily was starting to lose her nerves about it. She almost drop the information six or seven times in less than forty-eight hours and wasn't quite sure how long she was going to be able to continue like this.

That wasn't what was keeping Remus awake in the wee hours of the morning.

It was a matter of the highest importance.

It was a hormone thing, you know.

«Wha....re you feel`g sick Moo-? »

Remus climbed on top him. «Hullo Moony. Guess you are not feeling sick. » He was now fully awake.

The brown haired young man just stared at him.

« You are a git. And you didn't try to get in my pants since we have learnt that I'm pregnant, which makes it forty eight hours without sex. »

« Well I-» he was cut off by a hard kiss on his mouth.

«Just shut up and shag me already will you! »

« I'm not sure if this is what the doctor meant by hormone problems... BUT I LIKE IT. A LOT! » The black haired young man exclaimed before happily solving his lovely werewolf's problem.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXXxXxXThe next morningXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

« HEY GUYS! IT'S-Pads will you please, please put some pants on! »

« It might be a problem Prongs, since Moony is sleeping and I don't want to disrupt him since he is tired, sick and didn't slept much last night, thanks to his hormones and a bit to his fury little problem, since the full moon is in two days. You should enjoy the view. Few persons can claim to have seen the impressive manly parts of the ex-Black heir. »

«Yes, except half of the Hogwarts female population, Moony, Wormtail, Lily and I. WELL WHY DON'T YOU JUST ACCIO THEM? »

« Now that's a good idea Prongsie! »

Lily had woken James up earlier than usual-since it was Saturday morning- so he could directly fly to the pups flat because Moony and Pads had something really important to tell him-and no, that couldn't wait because she couldn't say a word about it and was going crazy just to keep it to herself, thank you very much.

«So what is going on? I see that Moony's still in bed and it's 8h30 and YOU who usually stays in bed until noon are awake, which is pretty weird. Come on, spill the beans... I'm pretty sure Lily will apparate soon because she has a lot of stuff to show to Moony and a lot of girly stuff to discuss with him. So, I'm listening. »

First things first, Padfoot put some pants on and then turned his attention to his fellow marauder, inviting him to sit down on the couch-which the stag did.

« Well this is quite unusual and unexpected but... Moony's pregnant, thanks to all of my doings. The baby is almost four months old. Lily knows this and is quite happy about it. I'm quite in love with our werewolf friend. I'm pretty hungry at the moment. I need to borrow you some money because we need to buy a wolfsbane potion in order to have the kid delivered safely. I said some money but it could be quite a lot finally. Do you want something to eat because I'm really dying of hunger right now? »

James blinked several times and took some time to let everything sink in his mind.

« Well, looks like poor Moony's having a big problem. »

« Why do you say that? »

«Well he will not only have to deal with you, but he will also have to deal with a tiny you, which is quite demanding for someone. Lucky you Moony's got the patience of a saint... Wait, of a Moony. Plus, to answer to your other questions, I don't mind lending you some money and I'm quite hungry. Lily pushed me off the bed and I haven't had the time to eat before she threw me my broom at my head. »

Padfoot looked at him smiling from ear to ear. He never had thought that James would take the news like this.

« Oh yeah and one last thing you mutt, I hope I'll be the godfather and Lily will be the godmother-for your sake and what's left of your sanity. »

« Don't worry about this, you sexy stag of mine, this was what was going to happen anyway. »

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

_Thanks for reading. Next week, you'll meet Roma, Remus' mom._


	4. Lily shops too much

A FAMILY OF THEIR OWN

_By Lucky Moony_

_Chapter 4: Lily shops too much_

The baby was now almost five months old and a small bump was visible (if you looked thoroughly) right under Moony's bellybutton. It was still quite small, to Sirius' dismay but it was enough for Lily to grow even more hysterical -if it was even possible-about it. Sadly, Remus had to resign his teacher job, leaving his young students in a state of incommensurable sadness, since they had grown so fond of him. It pained him a lot, but he had to rest a bit. Sirius, on the other hand was acting like Lily, running around everywhere, encouraging him to eat more and buying things for the baby.

_They didn't even know if it was a girl or a boy they were having._

There was no way they could find out about it and it was getting a pain in the broom-as Lily as stated it-because she wanted-along with Sirius-to start decorating the small room they would reserve for their little bundle of joy.

Prongs on the other hand had decided he should tell everyone he knew that his two best mates were having a baby. It proved to be a great mistake because since he had told the other guys on the Quidditch team he was currently training with, they were all looking at him strangely and wondered if he should really be playing with them, fearing for their own sanity.

Wormtail on the other hand was nowhere to be found. They had told him the news, but the fat young man was so busy working at his mom's restaurant that he didn't had much time left to visit his friends.

XxXxXxXxX

It was almost noon and Lily was shopping on Diagon Alley. She was looking for some gifts she could buy for the baby, knowing that her pregnant werewolf hadn't seen the color of money since a couple of weeks and because she liked to buy baby stuff. She felt as if the baby was hers and couldn't wait to have one of her own. Sadly, she and James had started to work on having a child of their own but no results were showing up now. Her mom had told her it took her quite a while before she got pregnant with Petunia and told her she should be patient with the matter.

Anyway, the fact was that she had found the cutest pink baby pyjama she had ever seen and wondered if she should buy it. It was bright pink and it had _My heart belongs to daddy_ etched on it. It was just perfect. Should she buy it? Until then she had bought green and yellow clothing since the colors fitted both sexes, but she liked it so much...

She paid for it, whished a good day to the old witch to whom the shop belonged and knocked professor McGonagall on her way out.

«Hello professor! »

The teacher smiled, recognizing one of her ancient students. Lily had always been one of her favourite students along with Remus Lupin, James Potter and to her own dismay- Sirius Black.

She scanned the bags Lily was holding and saw a lot of baby stuff. Blankets, pyjamas, a stuffed animal-a dragon- and some books- _What to expect while you're expecting_ and _My_ _baby is hungry, what should I feed it?-_ could be seen in them.

This probably meant Lily was pregnant with James' child. Now that was good news. She couldn't wait to spread it at Hogwarts to the other teachers. Professor Dumbledore would probably enjoy hearing such happy news in these dark times.

«What are you doing here professor? »

« I'm just looking for some books my dear. Mrs. Pince asked me to look for some forbidden books for our restricted section at Hogwarts. Plus, I wouldn't mind finding a new robe. Mine is getting old, just as myself. » the professor smiled warmly. « And you my dear what are you doing here? »

« I'm buying a few things. » The red-headed showed her all of her bags.

She didn't say it was for her, but she smiled warmly.

« So I guess something grand will happen at the Potter manor in a few months? »

Lily didn't seem to want to reveal that she was pregnant, to her displeasure. Few people knew that McGonagall was the gossiping kind.

«Well not much really. Nothing special is going on at the manor. I still don't know what I should do as a work. »

« I see. What are all those things you bought? »

« It's for Remus professor, didn't you knew? »

Now, why would Remus Lupin, who turned out to be gay, want baby stuff? This was complete non-sense. Maybe she hadn't heard right.

« I'm sorry Lily, but I don't see why Lupin would need all of that stuff. »

« Professor, he's pregnant with Sirius' child. Great news, isn't it? » The red-head smiled wildly.

McGonagall blinked several times. It was probably a joke. It was a joke. James and Sirius had always been good with jokes. Poor Lily she believed them. And she had spent quite a lot of money on all of those things.

«Lily, I think you've been fooled by your own husband! »

Lily was going to reply to this, but they were interrupted by none other than Remus Lupin himself. _Parlant du loup..._

« Hey Lil! You are not buying stuff again... This is too much! »

« AH! Lupin, this is all non-sense. Lily here thought you were pregnant. I think her husband tricked her into buying all of those things. » Now it was that simple. She wasn't a teacher for nothing. She knew she had all of her head still on her shoulders.

Remus seemed quite uncomfortable for a while before he answered bluntly.

« Trust me professor, I am »

Well maybe she wasn't as sane as she thought she was... After all, having students like the marauders would make any sane person lose their marble...

XxXxXxXxXxXx

« HONEY! I'm hoooooooooooooooooooome! » yelled Sirius while closing the door of their flat. He had spent a great day at work, he would be a dad in less than 93 days and life was wonderful.

Well it was wonderful until he spotted the person who sat at their table. Her arms were crossed and an expression of utter angriness was spreading on her features. She was 5 foot tall and weighed less than 50 kilograms, but there she was. Her grey hair was tied in a chignon and her brown eyes were glinting with the madness of a very very disapproving mother.

Sirius gulped.

Roma Lupin was mad, irritated, annoyed and angry...And he was alone with her.

Death was sitting in his kitchen.

XxXxXxXx

_Don't forget to leave me a small review. I like to know what you all think of this._


	5. Mother in law from hell

**A FAMILY OF THEIR OWN**

_By Lucky Moony_

_Chapter 5: Mother in law from hell_

Sirius tried to seem pleased by the sight of his _belle-maman. _It was pretty hard to achieve this though, since the woman hated him since she had first seen him in second year when he had accidently poisoned her only son with silver. Mind it; it was an accident- he hadn't meant to hurt Moony in the first place.

«Oi Roma! Glad to see you! » It was a lie, a complete lie, he couldn't stand her. «What brought you back from France? I thought you were having some nice vacations there! » -permanent ones, he had wished.

«First of all, please call me Mrs. Lupin. I don't like your familiarities with me, young man. » She smiled unpleasantly. « I've received an interesting letter from our dear Lily-you know, that sweet girl who loved my son and whose feelings were crushed when _you_ started to go out with him. It would have been so much better for Remus if you had let the two of them together. »

«Sorry Roma, but Lily's now the wife of my brother James and Moony never intended to go out with her. Sadly, I've done nothing to turn him gay. He's born like that, you see. The only person you can blame for this might be you, since your genes did all of this. » He felt he wouldn't be able to keep his temper a long time now. He wasn't good with that. Moony was the expert. He knew how to remain calm and composed in every situation. Even in sixth year, when James walked in on them in the dormitories he managed to remain calm and explained calmly to Prongs that he should walk out of the room and that the answer to his DADA homework was on page 89, second paragraph.

Roma's face was starting to grow crimson and her eyes sparkled with rage. If she was mad when he first came in the kitchen, now she was boiling-literally. He was sure some pasta would cook faster on her forehead then on the crappy kitchenette they had bought in a muggle appliance store.

If Remus didn't came back home soon someone would die.

« Black, is it true that my son is...» She breathed quickly as if it cost her lot to ask this question. «Is pregnant? »

He felt a bit uncomfortable. Lily was the one who revealed this little bit of information. « Well, yes! He's as pregnant as a werewolf can be. The kid is five almost six months old already. It goes so fast. The pregnancy's going well. He was sick at the beginning, but now it's getting pretty rare. »

She seemed to calm herself a bit, but he was sure it was only a matter of time before she threw stuff at his head. Unluckily for him, this might mean he would lose his temper and try to aveda kedavra her. He would end the day at Azkaban, Moony would be sad and would miscarried, Lily would be annoyed by all of this, James would help him to escape and Roma would be dead-which would be better than sending her back in France, since she sometimes took the time to call them with the _Follyphone_, a crappy muggle invention whose only purpose is to wake them up with horrible sounds.

«YOU LITTLE FREAK! WHY DID YOU DO THAT?! WHAT ABOUT UNIVERSITY? WHAT ABOUT HIS DREAM OF BECOMING THE GREATEST TEACHER OF THE WORLD? YOU'RE SUCH A SELFISH LITTLE _WIZARD. _YOU ARE SO SELFISH. THIS IS THE REASON WHY I CAN'T STAND RICH PEOPLE LIKE YOU. YOU'VE RUINED HIS LIFE. HE'S ONLY TWENTY! HOW DARE YOU? »

She had rose from her chair and was now a mess. Tears were rolling down her cheeks, her neat hairs were now dishevelled, her face was a deep shade of purple and she repeatedly hit him with her small fists. It didn't hurt, but it was quite distressing.

«I -ouch- thought you would-will you stop that- be quite pleased to OW be a grandmother-DAMN IT! »

That was it he would hex her. He just knew it.

«Mom?! What the hell are you doing hitting my boyfriend again? Can't you two behave? Is it so difficult for me to have a normal life? » Remus didn't look too please on seeing his mom and his boyfriend having a fight right in the middle of the kitchen. He dropped several bags on the floor and crossed his arms, giving them his teacher look.

«Well seeing that you are a half-blood, a werewolf, a homosexual and a pregnant man, I guess you can't. »

«Are you okay Remy? What have this horrible boy done to you again? » Motherly concern was in Roma's voice. She calmed down a bit and was now checking her son, kissing his cheeks in the process. It seemed a bit ridiculous since she was 5 foot tall and Moony was a lanky 6 foot 4.

«Mom, I'm okay. Sirius has done nothing wrong-have you now? »

«Nope, I've been a good pup-as always! » He was glad to see that Moony seemed happy to see his mom and the same phenomenon seemed to modify the said hag's comportment.

«You have some weight on! I'm so glad of this _Loupinou_! How is this little angel? I'll stay a while before returning to France in order to help you a bit with your pregnancy. I know it is very tiresome. Our dear Lily wrote me a letter telling me about your baby. I'm so glad about it. I was pretty sure Black wouldn't be able to help you with this issue. You look a little bit tired. You should rest a bit. Black will prepare the supper. Tell me dear; is this a common phenomenon in the wizarding world? Your dad never told me such things happened. » While she recited her monologue, she dragged her son out of the room and threw a dark glance at Sirius.

«I certainly hope she won't stay long...» the animagus exclaimed more to himself than to anyone in particular.

«I hope so too» added the talking mirror he had nailed to the wall this same morning.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Sadly for Sirius, it had already been more than a week since his first fight with his _belle_-_maman_ from hell. They had fought more than a thousand times together and he was now glad to go to work as soon as possible. That woman was worse than any dark wizard he had ever met in his life. Plus, since there were no other room in the house, she slept with her son, while he slept on the couch. She even brought some of her friends in his flat and used him as her personal servant. A Black, used as a house-elf; something was going very wrong.

Moony, at the same time tried to make the two of them behave while in each other's presence and was helpless with his mom. He couldn't just throw her out of the house. Lily also kept coming in their flat and Roma always tried to set her son and the cute red-head together-even though she was a married woman.

Worst of all, they hadn't had sex for a week and it was driving him insane. The last time this phenomenon occurred was when Moony broke his left arm and his right leg on a full moon.

That woman really had to go.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

«Hey! Frank, Alice! Can I sit with the two of you? »

«Hey Sirius! » Frank exclaimed while pulling a chair on his right.

«Is there something wrong with Remus? You don't eat at work usually Sirius...» Alice seemed confused. Sweet Alice Longbottom. She was one of Remus' best friends back at Hogwarts. She was in his tutoring group as well as Lily.

« My mother in law is at home and I can't stand her anymore. »

« I understand you completely. Frank's mom is absolutely terrifying... You should ask James' help for this. »

Now that was a good idea...

xXxXxXxXxX

_Gosh! Makes a long time since I wrote something! My computer died and I bought a new one. I should be able to update once a week. I want to post a new fic too. I should post it tomorrow. You'll see James in the next chapter-and Snape too!! What did you thought of this chapter? As always, thanks to my favourite reviewers Rome J wolf and Mikesh. Special thanks to Sola-Bola!_

3


	6. The plot of doom

**A family of their own**

_**By Lucky Moony**_

_**Chapter 6: The plot of doom**_

«Prongs, I can't believe this. Surely you are out of your mind. You wouldn't leave your brother-you know, the guy you met when you were just an innocent first year and who helped you a lot to gain the love and the affection of your fabulous red-headed wife so you would stop bothering him so he could conveniently discover the interesting anatomy of a teenage werewolf in the tranquillity of the dorms? Well that guy- withers and dies all because you don't want to help him to get rid of his horrible mother-in-law from hell. »

« Pads, Lily will kill me if I do something against Mrs. Lupin. She's pretty fond of that woman, you see? I don't want her to withhold sex from me- she's pretty good in doing that; works all the time. »

«Well, I'm not getting any either because of that woman! Never mind James Potter, I won't talk to you ever again, you fake brother of mine. After all those years we spent together in detention-even the benches in McGonagall's classroom had our butts carved in! I shall go see Peter about this matter. »

« You are _such_ a drama queen; I can't believe you are supposed to be a man! Will you sit down now; you git! I'm going to help you out, but you have to swear –on Moony's parts- that you won't tell Lily that I helped you with this matter. »

The two black haired young men sat in a pub which was located only two streets away from the Potter manor. Sirius was in a frantic state of excitement and kept knocking his left feet on the table's feet-the barman seemed pretty annoyed by this. Two women-a blond and a brunette- noticeably stared at Sirius, who was unaware of their attention. James was playing with his untidy hair and took his glasses off. The Quidditch team he was training with had thrown him out the very same day, stating that men weren't supposed to have babies and that some of his team mates were afraid he had been too hurt in the head to continue playing. He didn't really care about this-the team was bad enough, they surely wouldn't win anything before long. They were even worse than the Chudley's cannons.

Lily was, once again, at the pups apartment with Roma and Remus. The three of them were probably discussing about the baby and about the name they should gave it. Lily had borrowed some books from a muggle library-she wouldn't be back for a long time.

«No problem Prongsy, my dear. Now, what do you reckon we should do? We can't do anything too awful-she's still my mother-in-law, but she has to understand that she can't mess with Sirius Black's life-particularly my sex life. »

« Okay, I think I got it all inside my brain. We have to be meticulous with this plan; if we don't she might be able to know you did all of this –and we both will have some serious problems. »

«Well, technically, you won't have as much serious-»

«_Don't_. »

_**XxXxXxXxXxXxX The flat XxXxXXxXxX**_

«Moony, my love, are you sure nothing's wrong...»

« Everything's perfect, why do you ask? »

«Well, you are watching that crappy animal channel, you are eating a frigging big amount of broccoli and worst of all; it's been almost an hour since you started crying and muttering weird things for the sake of these sea horse babies. You usually are the one who remains calm and emotionless in situation of crisis. »

It was true Remus Lupin didn't look like his normal self. The scholarly werewolf was now turning into an overemotional wolvie. The baby was now six months and a half and a bit of Remus' belly was showing. It was still very small-Remus had never been fat in his whole life due to his condition- but his hormones were making up for the missing fat. Recently, he had started to watch muggle TV with his mom and was now addicted to the animal channel. He also ate large amount of vegetables, which was pretty abnormal for a dangerous carnivorous werewolf.

«There's nothing wrong with eating vegetables, _Sirius»_. Remarked Mrs Lupin, calmly.

«Everyone knows that pregnant male werewolves crave vegetables, pads. » Add Prongs, while pushing some of Remus' broccoli away. « Don't worry mate, I'm also scared for these small babies. »

« Will you all just shut up! » Yelled Lily while pushing Black and sitting herself next to Remus. « Can you give me some of your broccoli, Rem? »

« You are _SO_ kind with me Lil! I love you so much! » The broccoli lover told her best friend while giving her a small amount of the tasty vegetable.

« We should leave our husband and run away together. »

Moony started crying. « I'm _SO_ sorry to disappoint you Lil, but I like my Padfoot even better. I'm such a bad-»

«AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! » A distant yell was heard from across the kitchen. James and Sirius looked at each other.

« What's wrong Mrs Lupin? »

Sirius tried to suppress a grin while he ran to her rescue.

« I've just burnt my whole hand! The cauldron's handle broke in my hand and the boiling water splashed me! »

« Oh! I forgot to tell you...I broke it yesterday. I just glued it back in place. Guess I've badly done the job. I'll fix your hand in a minute. »

He did a quick spell under his breath and the red skin quickly went green.

«Ooops! I guess my charms are a little bit rusty! Aren't they James? »

«It's so rare to use them these days. Healing charms, when do we need them? »

«Well, can't you fix this dear? »

She was now begging James to undo the charm-or the hex.

«I'm so sorry, I can't! I've always been last in charms, sadly. I could turn it purple though. »

XxXxXxXxXxX

Later on that evening, Lily tried to undo the charm, but she couldn't. The two marauders were afraid she would discover they had hexed Mrs Lupin, but she never found out.

At supper, while they all sat around the table, Mrs. Lupin made sour faces. Everything seemed to taste like salt. She took a spoonful of her soup-it tasted salty. She tasted her roasted potatoes and her steak-salty. Hell! Even her chocolate cake tasted salty!

As a result, she didn't eat much that night.

«Are you okay mom? » Remus' hormones had calmed down a bit and the werewolf was now his normal self again.

« Yes dear, don't worry. I'm not very hungry tonight. »

James and Sirius looked at each other. Lily was almost sure she saw them wink to each other, but she couldn't swear it.

« Do you want me to try to undo the charm on your hand again? »

Moony was such a sweet man, thought Sirius. He squeezed his hand under the table and returned his attention to the conversation going on between Lily and James.

«It's okay son. I'll just go to bed early tonight. » She kissed her son and Lily on the cheek and went to bed.

«You know what? We are going to do the dishes tonight! » Quickly exclaimed James while pushing Sirius inside the kitchen, a pile of plates in his arms.

Lily looked at her werewolf friend.

«Something is wrong with these two. I think they are plotting something. »

«Yeah, I think-THE BABY JUST MOVED! SIRIUS BRING YOUR BUTT BACK HERE! MERLIN! IT'S ALIVE! »

XxXxXxXxXxX

The next morning, when Roma woke up, she felt bad. Really bad. One of her hand was still green and badly burnt, she was hungry and when she ate something it always tasted like salt and worst of all, she didn't sleep well because she had dreamt she had to run away from a stag and a shaggy dog all night long. Her back hurt. She decided to take a shower.

Finally she was relaxing. The water was hot and soothing. She even felt like singing.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

It probably was the worst thing he ever had to do in his life. He wasn't even sure he would be able to do this. He had to, for his own sake. When he entered the bathroom with nothing on except a towel, he started to feel uneasy. He might end up more traumatized than ever-and it was saying a lot, since he had lived with his parents in the worst house ever.

He drew the curtain of the shower apart...

«Hey Moony-»

«AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!! »

Roma was yelling at the top of her lungs. He yelled too-seeing your naked mother-in-law was something awfully traumatizing.

He closed the curtains and returned to the living room.

Seconds later, Roma left the bathroom, took her stuff-tears rolling down on her cheeks- and left the flat, running as fast as she could.

HE HAD WON! SHE WAS GONE! He did a small joy dance-only wearing the towel on.

«SIRIUS BLACK! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY MOTHER? »

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

_So, did you like James and Sirius' plan to get rid of Roma? I think this chapter is one of my favourite so far. Do you think Moony will kill Sirius in the next chapter? Until next time, don't forget to leave me a review-my birthday is in two days! Love you all! Thanks to my lovely reviewers Rome J. Wolf, Neferura K-thanks for the advice, Moonfoot13, Sola-Bola-thanks for checking the grammar; it's appreciated, and Anastasia Snape. See you all next week!_


	7. Of pregnant werewolves and cheating wive

**A FAMILY OF THEIR OWN**

_**By Lucky Moony**_

_**Chapter 7: Of pregnant werewolves and cheating wives**_

«This probably is the worst thing I've ever done-except for the prank in our fifth year, and the Halloween thingy in 1976. And the...-»

«I think I got it Pads. »

The two brothers-well if not by blood, by every sacred things of marauding- sat together in the Potter's kitchen. Sirius had just flown in seconds before, white in the face and sweating like mad-this was pretty unusual, even when referring to Sirius Black.

« Merlin's left knuckle, tell me what is wrong at once-you great buggering sod! » James was starting to grow impatient.

« The prank on Mrs Lupin worked. » Sirius gulped twice and looked almost on the verge of tears.

« This is fantastic! You'll finally get some, you lucky bastard! Did it all go according to plan? »

«No, this is not brilliant James! Moony is mad. The worst thing is he only screamed at me two seconds then calmed himself, went in our bedroom, put some more blankets on the couch and locked himself in our room with more of his damned books. I've never seen him this pissed off before. » The animagus was shacking uncontrollably while retelling the events to James.

« Don't worry, you drama queen, he'll get around this. Moony loves you-hell; he's been carrying your own baby in his werewolvish belly for the last six months. He's not even complaining! Shut it and don't tell Lily that I was involved in this plan. Wherever Roma is, you are better without her. »

«Don't tell me what exactly, James Potter? »

Lily had her hands on her hips and was looking particularly suspicious at this very moment, her left brow raised high on her forehead.

«Nothing, I-» started Sirius before James abruptly cut him out.

«We pranked Mrs Lupin, so she could leave Sirius alone. I never thought this would turn out this nasty. Moony is pretty mad against Sirius. »

The red headed girl sighed.

«I knew you two were up to something. I can't believe you pranked that woman. Sirius, you should be ashamed. She only wants the best for her poor pregnant son. You should have talk about this with her. She's not bad, you know. She's a bit overprotective with Remus-just like you are. You should go talk with the poor werewolf you say you love. »

James nervously tried to tidy his hair and Sirius played with his wand-ebony and mermaid scale, 27 mm.

A small knock was heard against the window and a big grey owl entered the room, hooting loudly at James.

« What's this? »

«Hey! It's got the Hogwarts crest on it! What the- HEY, IT'S FROM DUMBLEDORE HIMSELF! »

Lily snatched the letter back from James, kissing him on the cheek on the process.

«It's none of your business, boys. »

«BUT! EVANS! I MEAN, POTTER! »

«BLACK, GO BACK TO YOUR WEREWOLF NOW! JAMES, FORGET IT, IT'S NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS. » Lily punched Sirius on the arm and while leaving the room with the letter, she turned before she exited and added in a low voice « no sex for a week James, I've warned you. » She then closed the door.

«My life is now almost as bad as yours. » Added James while throwing a decorative pillow -a blue and green horror-at Sirius' head.

«Well, I know for sure that Moony doesn't cheat on me with Dumbledore. I'd say your life is worst than mine actually. »

XxXxXxXxXxX

_Dear Lily,_

_I am glad to tell you that Minerva, Pomona, Poppy, Filius, Hagrid and I will all be present at your little party. I was wondering if anything purple had been bought for the occasion. If not, I'll start knitting at once. We shall all see you in fifteen days. _

_**Albus Dumbledore**_

Lily was delighted to read this. It was perfect. Everything was going according to plan-except for James and Sirius' prank against Roma that could ruin everything if Moony decided to break up with Sirius. It would be the worst thing ever, but that was a danger she wanted to face, because marrying an immature man was something she faced everyday with anticipation and nerves. Sirius was just a bit worse, but Moony had the patience of a saint. She knew how all of this worked.

She tried to contact Roma, but since the woman was a muggle, it was a hard thing to do. She was sure she hadn't got back to France, because she didn't had the money to buy a ticket at the airport.

She probably would drop in unexpectedly.

Lily smiled. All was well.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Sirius returned to his _cheap love nest, s_till feeling uneasy. Was it that feeling that was called guilt? He wasn't used to feeling guilty. As he closed the door behind him, he remarked that nothing had changed. The pile of covers was still on the couch and Moony probably was still in their bedroom. He decided to sit down and wait for the love of his life to come out.

He would need to eat something, eventually. A normal werewolf ate too much for its own good when normal. A pregnant one was due to eat every two hours. Yet, it was almost midnight and Remus hadn't left their room.

Sirius was starting to be mad. Moony had a hard head, but he would show him he had one too. He would continue to whine as long as it would take before Moony's saintly patience would come to an end.

It was pretty long. Awfully long. He decided he was tired of waiting and curled on the couch with an ugly blanket. Hell, Roma wasn't even there and he was still sleeping on the couch!

The next morning, Sirius was now officially pissed off and Moony hadn't shown a sign of hungriness yet. When the old clock rang noon, he couldn't stand it anymore. He abruptly opened the door and yelled at the back of his lung.

«OKAY, MR. PREFECT. I'M FRIGGING SORRY! I DIDN'T MEAN TO HARM YOUR MOM. JAMES HELPED ME WIH THIS, SO I SHOULDN'T BE THE ONLY ONE TO BLAME! »

He got no answers, since Moony was curled up on the bed.

It was noon, so it was impossible that Mr. Early riser was still asleep. He was probably feigning it. Now that was enough. If Sirius had been angry, he was now positively fuming.

«I know you are not sleeping! It doesn't work with me. »

He sighed: « Okay this is my own entire fault; I'm sorry, please forgive me. »

Still Remus showed no signs of having forgiven him.

Sirius whined again. «Ooh Moony! Stop it; I hate it when you don't talk to me. »

He sat on the edge of the bed, sighed, and remarked at once that something was wrong. Moony was hot. Not that he was cute or anything. He was _hot._ It was as if his body temperature had risen up to 100 degrees. His hairs were damp and his skin was boiling. He had sweated so much, he wasn't just wet; he was soaked.

Sirius' heart missed a beat.

XXxXxXxXxXx

_THIS IS SO DRAMATIC! What will happen next? What is Lily plotting with Dumbledore and half of the staff of Hogwarts? Will James finally get some? Is Moony going to die? Don't forget to review and until then, see you all next time. _


	8. Alice saves the day

A FAMILY OF THEIR OWN

_By Lucky Moony_

_Chapter 8: Alice saves the day_

Alice and Frank Longbottom were heading to work hand in hand. Today they had an examination to pass in order to see if they both could continue with their auror tuition. They both felt excited. Alice hadn't slept much. She had received a letter from Lily and was happily looking forward the special event her red headed friend was currently working on. She wondered if Sirius was as excited about the exam as they were.

Frank looked at her lovingly and gave her hand a squeeze. Both of them made their way into the crowd of the ministry. They were heading to the auror headquarters, located on the second floor. The test was supposed to be at noon-it was only ten o'clock. She had dreamt that she had missed the examination due to some bizarre happenings. This is why they had arrived so early. They sat side by side in their office and waited for Sirius to arrive. At 11:50, Sirius was still missing.

They didn't stress too much-Sirius rarely arrived early at work.

At 12:05, Alice was frantic. She was sure something wrong had happened to their friend.

« Frank, this is odd. Sirius doesn't usually miss this kind of important thing. Do you think Scrimgeour will come soon for the test? »

« I don't know Allie. Sirius will arrive eventually. You should concentrate on your test. I'm sure he's fine. » He affectionately kissed his wife on her cheek.

But Alice wasn't one to stop worrying so easily. At noon past seven, she rapidly lifted herself from her chair.

« Frank, I'm just going to apparate at their flat, check if everything is okay and come back here immediately. Tell Scrimgeour I had to go to the washroom. I'll be back soon. »

Alice was too kind for her own good-that was why Frank loved her dearly.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

When she appeared at the door of her friends' flat, she knew at once that something was wrong. She knocked on the old oak door, but when no answer came frominside, she decided to enter.

« Sirius? Remus? Are you guys at home? Sirius we have an important exam today! Guys? »

She drew her wand out. She carefully crawled along the wall. She heard someone move inside the boys' bedroom. She was ready to face whatever she would face when entering the room-even if it was her naked friends.

She came face to face with Sirius who had his wand drawn out too. He seemed lost and started talking too rapidly all at once. She couldn't understand what he was talking about. He clearly was panicking-it was very disturbing.

She did the only logical thing that crossed her mind-she slapped him on both cheeks.

«I'm sorry Sirius, but we are currently missing our examination. Calm down and explain to me at once what is going on so we can go back to our test. »

Sirius took a deep breath, his eyes growing wide and filling with tears. « I THINK MOONY'S DEAD! We had an argument yesterday and I THINK HE'S DEAD! »

xXxXxXxXxX

«Ah, Longbottom, I'm glad to see you. Are you ready for your exam? » Scrimgeour smiled at Frank and lazily shook his hand, while looking at some important papers. Finally seeing the two empty chairs next to Frank, his brow furrowed in question.

« Where is your wife Longbottom? »

Frank checked his watch. It was now12:15. « She went to the bathroom, sir. »

He laughed heartily. «Hahaha! These women, when they are missing, you can always find them at the loo. Where's Black then? »

« I think he went to the loo too, sir. »

« What I meant was these women and these gays, when they are missing; you can always find them at the loo. » He sat next to Frank. «Well, we shall wait for them then. So, is your mother still with your father? She's quite a woman Augusta-curves and character, that's what I like in a woman. »

Frank hoped they would arrive soon. Very soon.

XxXxXxXxXxX

«What do you mean by _he's dead_? » Alice nervously played with her short brown hair.

«Look! He's all soaked up and he doesn't react to anything! I can't feel his pulse! He's not moving Alice! My baby's dead! My babies are dead! » Tears started to flow down his cheeks. He was rapidly shaking with sobs.

Alice sat on the edge of the small double bed and run her hand through Remus' soaked hair. The werewolf didn't even flinch. She put her hand on the werewolf's neck and didn't feel a pulse. She gulped and suddenly felt unwell. She tried to stay calm. She cast an _accio _spell on the nearest mirror and stuck it under Remus' nose.

It rapidly went misty. Remus was breathing. He wasn't dead. She cast an _ennervate_ and the werewolf rose at once.

«Alice! Well...Hi! I'm glad to see you! I'm sorry, I'm all sweaty. It's a down effect from the sleeping draught I've took yesterday. The baby moves a lot, I can't sleep lately. »

Alice grinned widely.

In the background, Sirius was still lost in his own misery.

«Padfoot! You drama queen, why are you crying your eyes off again? » he yawned.

«YOU'RE ALIVE! THANKS ALICE, YOU SAVED HIM! » He rushed to the bed, hugged the werewolf of his life and started kissing him frantically. «You taste salty, babe. »

« I don't know what you're talking about Sirius, but I certainly am alive, thank you very much. Now get off a bit-you're making the baby kick again. »

Alice laughed a bit. Everything was fine now. She knew she was forgetting something, but she couldn't put a finger on it.

«Hey Sirius, you were right, Rem has a small belly! I never thought I'd seen you with some weight on dear. »

It was one o'clock when Frank suddenly burst inside the flat, yelling at the top of his lungs that they were all awfully late for their exam.

Now, that was what she had forgotten...

XxXxXxXxXx

Luckily, Alice and Sirius got top marks in their auror exams. Scrimgeour seemed quite suspicious when Frank returned with the two missing aurors. Since that moment, he kept sending notes to Frank, worried that his wife might be cheating with Black and that Back's alleged homosexuality was a cover-up for the two's on-going steamy relationship. Moony never drank a sleeping draught again and eventually permitted to Sirius to sleep in their bed-leaving the old smelly couch for Peter, who went to visit and who was eying Moony's small bell bump suspiciously, as though he thought the whole pregnancy thing was a prank. Lily still acted suspiciously and warned Sirius that on the 26 of May, he should be at home and should keep Moony out of their living room until ten.

Since he was a man, he forgot everything.

XxXxXxXxXxX

It was the end of May, the sun was shining and Moony's belly had grown a bit-and was now noticeable to everyone. He now hated broccoli and was totally addicted to pineapples. The two of them lazily lay in bed. It was 9 am, Sirius was only wearing his red and green boxers and Moony was fully clad with his blue short sleeved pyjama.

Sirius rested his head on Moony's belly, while the other toyed with his long silky black hair.

«I like days like this one. We could stay in bed until noon and then we could go for a walk later on this afternoon. We could play fetch if you feel like it. »

Sirius sloppily kissed him on the mouth: « You certainly know how to turn me on. »

The animagus winked to his partner and rapidly tried to unbutton the werewolf's pyjama. The said werewolf gently pushed him away, laughing.

«Ush Pads, I'd like to eat something first. We can screw each other senseless afterward. »

Sirius whined but still rose from the bed and went to the kitchen-before he was abruptly pushed in the wall by Lily.

«I said you weren't supposed to go in there before ten, you idiot. AND WILL YOU PLEASE PUT SOME PANTS ON. »

« I quite agree with Lily, Mr Black. » quickly added Minerva McGonagall while tying a couple of blue and pink balloons together. In fact there were a lot of decorations in his living room and a big amount of gifts were piled up and almost touched the ceiling. There also seemed to be a lot of people hidden in various locations- it definitely was professor Flitwick who was hidden under the coffee table and that big bump under the carpet probably was Peter.

He had forgotten about the baby shower Lily had been planning for the last weeks.

«Sirius, who are you talking to? Are Lily and James here? I would be glad to see Lily. »

If Lily could have stabbed him with her eyes, he would probably be cut in so many small pieces that it wouldn't even be funny to try to sort them out.

«No! » he yelled back.

Lily glared at him and motioned to McGonagall to hide herself in the cupboard-where many protestations could be heard.

«I definitely am here, Rem! You should come quickly; I have something to show you! »

« You could have let me the time to dress up, you know, woman! » Sirius added while feeling very inappropriate for this occasion.

Moony entered the room, still wearing his blue pyjama, his hair sticking in weird places.

« WOW LILY! » Moony was amaze by the decoration-everything was blue and pink. He ran to kiss his friend when suddenly-

«IT'S TIME EVERYONE! »

People started emerging from everywhere while yelling «IT'S A BABY SHOWER! ».

Peter went out from under the carpet, Flitwick went out from under the table, James fell from the ceiling-and that certainly was awkward, because he didn't even knew how he had gotten there in the first place-, Frank, Alice and professor Sprout emerged from the kitchen, McGonagall went out of the cupboard with Roma, Peter's mom, Maggie, and Mad-eye Moody. Hagrid broke the couch when he excitedly jumped on it-and almost knocked Peter unconscious. Even Dumbledore was there, emerging from behind a painting on the wall.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

_A lot of you guessed Lily was planning a baby shower. It certainly was a lot of trouble to plan, but you'll see in the next chapter it was all worth it. Until then, I love you all and I'm counting on your reviews to know if you still like this story and if I should quickly update it! _


	9. Of baby showers and drunkards

**A FAMILY OF THEIR OWN**

_By Lucky Moony_

_Chapter 9: Of baby showers and drunkards_

_«_Wow! I...» Started Remus, overwhelmed by joy.

He would never have guessed that all the people he loved and whom he cared for would throw him a _baby shower_ once, in his entire existence. It was awkward, but at same time so normal. He didn't know how to react at once. It was really rare that he lost his words, yet he didn't know what to say to all those people who cared for him, even though he was plagued by his lycanthropy. His body reacted for himself and his eyes watered, tears of joy rolling down on his cheeks.

He truly felt like a ponce.

« Merlin's shirt! This is so much better than what I had guessed! I never thought you would cry like this. » Lily seemed to be considering the situation for a moment. « It's awesome! »

Soon, Alice, McGonagall, Maggie, Roma and Sprout surrounded Moony, talking excitedly about the baby and how the pregnancy was going on so far. Dumbledore and Flitwick quickly joined the conversation, as Hagrid, wiping his eyes with his ugly yellow dotted handkerchief pushed Sirius away from the scene and hugged the father-to-be.

«Bloody women» exclaimed Sirius, feeling inappropriate for the event without his pants on.

«Ay! » Agree Peter. He ruffled his dirty blond hair with his left hand and scratched his fat belly with his other one.

« Lily will finally stop to fret about this. She tried to kill me because two of the balloons I was suppose to blow exploded earlier today. Having kids certainly is stressful. » joined Prongs, while grabbing a firewhiskey from the fridge.

«Ay! » approved Peter.

« Alice was really happy to buy some outfits for the baby. I hope they will fit. » added Frank looking slightly worried.

« Aren't you supposed to stay quiet until the presents have been opened Franky boy? » James clapped the brown haired auror on the back and gave him a bottle of firewhiskey. Frank went red in the face « I meant the covers, the covers we bought. »

«I'll go now, Black, Longbottom. »

Mad-eye, his electric blue eye moving at top speed in its hole, wasn't in his environment right now. Babies and this kind of stuff weren't for him. He was a lonesome auror and would remain that way until the day he died-which seemed to be every day. The skilful auror was in charge of training Sirius, Alice and Frank for the moment. They were his kids.

«No problem there Mad-eye, I'll see you on Monday. »

«Exactly sir, Alice and I will be there on Monday. She said she would bring some haggis for you. » He finally succeeded in opening his firewhiskey, drank one gulp and made a face. Clearly, Frank Longbottom wasn't used to alcohol.

Mad-eye waved to them and joined the circle that had formed around Lily and Moony. He shook the hand of the werewolf and went his way.

In the meantime, Maggie, Peter's mom was talking excitedly. «...And then you know how it went, it all burst in flame and...». It certainly was a shameful story about young Peter.

« If you don't mind Padfoot, you should put some pants on. McGonagall and Lily are giving you the look in between stories. »

«They probably are ogling my bits Prong. Clearly they are impressed by my manliness. » He scratched his butt. « It's getting cold anyway. »

By the time he had made his way back in the living room –dressed with black jeans and t-shirt- Hagrid had given a horrible cake to Moony. The thing was enormous, almost round and was covered with blue and pink icing. Something was drawn on the cake with the icing. He wasn't quite sure if it was a baby the half-giant had tried to represent, or a dragon. It certainly was the last one.

« 'Tis chocolate ye see. Done it meself. » Proudly exclaimed Hagrid. « Ther's enough fer everyone. » He smiled like mad.

Hagrid's cakes were probably the worst dishes you could eat-except maybe, Prongs' pancakes- in the whole wizarding world.

James and Peter looked at each other, McGonagall and Lily exclaimed at once they weren't hungry for the moment, Flitwick went to the bathroom at this precise moment-and never came back for the rest of the party.

Hagrid gave some of the cake to Alice, Maggie, Roma, Dumbledore and Moony.

When Alice saw that her spoon couldn't even break the cake, she decided she wasn't really hungry too. Maggie dropped the pastry on the floor-while excitedly trying to cut it with a knife, Dumbledore only ate the icing and Moony, who was too gentle for his own good, took a bite of the damned thing. Surely, his werewolf ability to ferociously bite things was a great advantage for this task. He smiled and told Hagrid it certainly was the best cake he had ever tasted in his life.

Hagrid beamed for the rest of the event-even when the chairs he sat on, broke in pieces underneath him. He had also bought a horrible dragon plush for the baby-the bloody thing had pointy teeth! Moony thanked him again. Sirius gave him the thumb up, while wondering where he would put that dangerous thing away.

Dumbledore gave Moony an amazing hand knitted purple blanket. It was so big; it probably was thirty feet long! The group then excitedly talked about knitting. Maggie really had a lot of things to say. It was as if that woman didn't go out for a long time.

It was at that moment that Wormtail decided that Prongs, Padfoot, Frank and himself, should go spend their time in the pub. The three others agreed to the proposition and they all went to a small pub which belonged to a wizard.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

«Wow! I certainly am lucky. It could be a boy or a girl; I have enough clothing for four babies! »

« Would you prefer it to be a boy or a girl? » asked Maggie, while McGonagall rolled her eyes. She was tired of that woman.

«I'm sorry to interrupt all of this, but I have to go back to Hogwarts. » exclaimed the transfiguration professor. She rose from her chair.

«That was what I was going to say Minerva. Hagrid, are you coming? » added Dumbledore, while pleasantly looking at everyone.

Hagrid, who now sat on the floor gestured his goodbyes to everyone and the three of them left, with the promise of being advised when the birth would occur

Alice, Maggie and Roma also felt it was time to go. Roma went home with Maggie, the two woman rapidly growing fond of each other. She wouldn't stay at her son's flat, in fear of his boyfriend's mischievous plans to get rid of her.

Lily was the only one left. She was glad that everything turned out so well. She helped her friend to clean out the place and the two bought some Hungarian takeout's and watched Pride and Prejudice on the TV. At one in the morning, Lily went back at home. The boys still weren't back from the pub.

XxXxXxXxXxX

«What I mean is we should do this more often! » Peter was glad to be with his friends. He had missed them while working with his mom on her restaurant project.

It was almost midnight and the boys were on their way home.

«Usually we bring Moony with us. I love Moony. He's my mate. I want to marry him. I'd like to cuddle him right now. I'd-»

«Now that was funny Sirius» slurred Frank.

«I can't even tie my shoes. Why do shoes have tie anyway? » continued James.

The boys obviously were completely drunk. Frank, who wasn't used to drinking, was a sight.

« I mean, you guys are my best friends. »

James fell over, still trying to tie his shoes. « I think I broke my glasses. Damn shoes and their tie! Can't you be casual and let the tie go? »

«You guys are so funny! »

«I love him so much; I can't even stand it anymore. MOONY WHERE ARE YOU MY LOVE? »

Someone threw something at Sirius' head, probably to make him shut up and stop yelling.

The street was almost empty.

Except for that couple parked there. A bony woman sat at the front of the luxurious car and kept glancing worriedly at them. Her fat husband was swearing; it seemed something had just broken. He was so fat he went red just by sitting down. The two were nicely dressed-they probably were back from an expensive restaurant or something like that. The fat man had an impressive walrus-like moustache.

The boys decided to walk in their direction to see if they were okay. It was at that precise moment that James recognized them.

XxXxXxXxXxX

_Ohoh! I wonder who they are-I think you all guessed. You'll see some madness ensue in the next chapter. Until then, thanks for your lovely reviews. See you all next week!_


	10. The James Potter is a freaking arse club

A FAMILY OF THEIR OWN

_By Lucky Moony_

_Chapter 10: The James-Potter-is-a-freaking-arse club_

«Wow, that guy is so fat. He totally is the complete opposite of Moony. Have I told you how much I love my Moony? He's so thin, particularly after the full moon. He's got a lovely arse. The loveliest butt I've ever seen in my entire life. The best bump in the world. Damn, I wish he was just here at this instant so I could squeeze it without any shame. »

«How much firewhiskey have you drank Pad? I'm getting tired of hearing you talking about Moons. I'm almost regretting what I said earlier about me loving you guys. » It seemed the fresh air had done something good to Peter. He wasn't as drunk as he seemed to be a few moments earlier.

«I'm sure I've already seen those people. James, do you know those people? I remember seeing them once. I think Moony was there too. He always is. He's my mate, you see. » slurred the black haired animagus.

James knew these people. Everything was so blur, as if his eyes had decided to take a vacation without advising him first. If they could express themselves with words, they certainly would send him a letter saying something around the line of:

_We shall be back in a few hours. We'll bring a friend with us-probably a sharp headache._

_Love, _

_your eyes._

«Vernon, you should go back inside the car, I don't trust them. » hushed the bony woman.

The four boys were now at two or three feet of the car.

«Hey hi! » waved Frank, gladly. He was still as drunk as an Irish leprechaun.

The fat man, who seemed to be called Vernon, rose from the street and crossed his arms on his chest.

James finally understood who they were. He turned to Sirius.

«It's Lily's awful sister with her husband! We should walk away right now before they see us. » He was whispering. Well, he thought he was whispering. Clearly everyone had heard the comment.

Vernon was now growing a deep shade of pink in his face. Petunia, for her part, looked thoroughly insulted.

«Oh I see. » added Frank in the same whispery tone as James. « We should run then, they clearly haven't spotted us. »

«You little-» started Vernon, pushing Frank in the chest. «Don't you dare speak to us. We certainly don't know you. You should move out of my sight now. »

Petunia went out of the car. She was wearing a red dress. She could have been beautiful if she hadn't been this thin.

«We don't mix with you lot. I thought I was clear about this. »

« Your step-sister is absolutely delightful James. » added Frank, patting James on the back. « She's as lovely as that journalist in the prophet-what's her name; you know who I'm talking about? »

Vernon looked threatening with his fist curled into a ball. Frank, who usually was as gentle as a puppy, readied himself as to hit Vernon back if the fat man tried to beat him up. Tension was palpable in the air. Petunia was terrified. James did what he thought was best in this kind of moment. He decided to clean his glasses with the hem of his shirt. Peter, on the other hand, had decided to take care of the situation. He ran straight to the end of the street and came back with another man. Vernon quickly took hold of himself when he spotted the new comer.

«Is there something wrong, gentlemen? » asked the policeman Peter had brought with him.

«Nothing to worry about, sir! You don't even have to be here. We were eeh...going away my wife and I. We just stopped to chat with these men. » anxiously answered Vernon, smiling like a dead rat.

The policeman looked gravely at Petunia, who nodded affirmatively to all that her husband was saying.

The situation could have been solved like this, the four inebriated wizard calmly walking back home while James's awful step-sister would go her own way with her enormous husband. Nothing bad would have happened. Well, until Frank started to laugh hysterically and tried to hug the policeman.

«Hey! I like you! » He added, while grabbing the man by the shoulders.

«Well I definitely don't. » said Sirius, while crossing his arms on his chest like a five year old.

Sadly for Frank, the policeman wasn't too keen on being touched by another man. Especially by a drunk one.

XxXxXxXxXx

«I can't believe he put us in jail! »

«We should do these kinds of things more often guys! I really like to hang out with you lot! »

«I think I lost my glasses...»

«I wish Moony would be here, right now...He would talk with his impressive vocabulary and would hypnotise that unfriendly bloke with the ugly uniform and he would be so amazed that he would soon release us. Then, I could fuck my wolf senseless on every possible surface. »

«Why are you telling us about all of those things? I don't like to think about your sexual life Sirius. Now if you guys would all just shut up, I think I know an easy way to leave this cell. »

«Well, I'm telling you all about this because I can. _I just can_! »

«What's the plan Peter? I hope it doesn't involve good eyesight or something like that, because I definitively won't be able to help...»

«No, only a bit of talking...»

XxXxXxXxXxXx

It was bloody three o'clock in the morning and the freaking phone was ringing... Lily would kill someone.

She just knew it.

«IT'S THREE AND I'M TRYING TO SLEEP! » the redhead yelled when she finally decided to answer the phone.

«I know Lil! It's hahaha...It's Sirius speaking. We're all dead drunk! »

She glared « WELL, _SIRIUS_, TELL JAMES I WANT TO SLEEP AND THAT I'M GOING TO KILL HIM WHEN HE'LL BE BACK, BECAUSE I'VE BEEN WORRYING LIKE A RABBIT FOR THE LAST 4 HOURS. I. HATE. YOU. ALL! »

xXxXxX

«So, what did she say? »

«Your wife definitively likes me. She hung up and said she would kill you when you'll be back. I say you should stay here. I'll come to visit. I promise. »

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

It was that sound again. Was it real or not? Remus didn't know. It might only be a part of the dream he was having. Maybe Sirius was back from the pub. All he knew was that the dream was weird. He was there, lying in something that definitively looked like mint ice cream with chocolate chunks in it. He was holding a pink bundle of covers in his arms. Lily was there, hanging upside down from a candy floss rope. Sirius was doing snow angels-well ice cream angels- in the creamy goo.

He shouldn't have eaten the four ice cream boxes that were in the fridge...

XxXxXxXx

«There still is no answer...»

«Well Pete, it's 4 in the morning. He probably is sleeping. Probably sleeping like a lovely angel...»

«A hairy, dangerous and pregnant angel...»

«Maybe he's cheating on you...»

«James, we are no longer brothers. I'll join Lily in her club. You know the James-Potter-is-a-freaking-arse one. Want to join Frank? We are recruiting new members...»

XxXxXxXx

It was ridiculous. It was only five in the morning but still, Maggie Pettigrew already was at her restaurant. She loved the smell of her kitchen in the morning. She was trying to tie her apron over her large bosom when the phone rang.

« Maggie's »

«Mrs Pettigrew? It's James. You see, something strange happened to us. It's quite a funny story actually. »

_XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX_

_For a boy:_

_-Romulus-Remus Lupin-Black. (My sister will kill me)._

_- Nicolas-Alexander Lupin-Black (I just like this one)._

_-Jamie-Sirius Lupin-Black (I don't need to explain this one, James and Sirius will _

_both like it)._

_For a girl:_

_- Daphnée Lupin-Black. (Too french...)._

_- Cassiopeia-Amelia Lupin-Black. (Goes with the star thing in Sirius's family)._

_-Emeline-Lily Lupin-Black. (I love Lily)._

It certainly is hard to find a name for a baby, Moony thought. Especially when you don't know it's gender. It's even more difficult to think about it when your boyfriend, your twin sister and one of your best mates are trying to paint the said baby's room.

«_Bugger_, it exactly is the reason why I don't like boys...» Romulus, Remus's twin sister said while hitting James on the shoulder. Romulus was the complete opposite of her brother. She was a muggle, wasn't shy, often said awful things to the people she couldn't stand, hated books, played extreme sports, lived in France and was attracted by women.

«Well, if you hadn't tried to knock my hand off with your hammer, Prongs wouldn't have his head stuck in that rubbish bin at this instant. »

«MMMMPH!! »

«I know Prongs, _I know_! »

«Well, it doesn't look like a baby room to me. _Vous êtes vraiment horribles avec la peinture...»_

It was true. The room was purple and there were weird blotches on the walls-as if someone had tried to paint something on it and had failed miserably in doing so...

« Will you all stop bickering? I'm trying to find a name for the pup! I think James can't breathe anymore! I agree with Romy though, something's wrong with the paint... »

«WHAT? I'M BEING BETRAYED BY THE LOVE OF MY LIFE! I KNOW HOW TO PAINT! I'M A BLACK, YOU KNOW? BLACKS ARE GOOD IN PAINTING STUFF!»

«Well it's..nghhhhh. » The werewolf fell to the ground, an atrocious pain suddenly seizing- even stabbing- him right in the middle of his body.

XxXxXxX

_Oh oh! HEY, I'M NOT DEAD! I just had a lot of things to do with my university and stuff. If you guys are wondering who Romulusis, I'll post a new fic shortly and you'll get to know her better-I want to write something with a Jealous!Sirius in it. I'll update soon-I swear! Thanks for reading and don't forget to leave me a review so I'll know you guys still like this fic._


	11. Lily doesn't know what to do

**Chapter 11: Lily doesn't know what to do**

"Well it certainly looks like it is rather painful. What is the intensity of the pain you are feeling Moony?"

"That's not the time to ask stupid questions like that Wormtail! You can clearly see by the way he is clenching the bed and by the increasing amount of sweat that is running down his nose and drenching his clothes that this is incredibly painful. Do you think the baby will rip out his belly?"

"SHUT UP BOTH OF YOU OR I'LL SKIN YOU ALIVE WITH MY TEETH AND MY BARE HANDS WHEN THIS NIGHTMARE IS OVER!"

Clearly, Moony's heavenly patience seemed over. The werewolf was laying in his bed. He was still in his cheap flat. Lily was trying to ease his pain with cold water, a reassuring hand and comforting talks.

His twin sister Romulus had left the flat, glad to have something to do- bring back some cloths and fresh water. She was pacing around the room, uncomfortable, before Lily had the brilliant idea of asking her to do her biddings.

Wormtail and Prongs were being complete prats by saying stupid comments and undoing Lily's reassuring talks.

She slapped James behind the head and glared at Peter. "Leave the room this instant you twats or I'll hex your balls-yes James, your balls-into next week."

When Moony had felt the first stabbing pain in his body, Sirius, helped by James-whom had been freed of the rubbish bin he had his head stuck in- had dragged the werewolf to St. Mungo's Hospital. Once there, they were greeted by a fat receptionist who asked them to shut Remus up because he was howling in pain a little too loud to her taste. When she asked Sirius if he had Remus' medical papers, the black haired auror in training exclaimed he didn't have them because his boyfriend was howling in pain right now, so could she please shut up and tell them where the fuck they should go, thank you very much.

Unpleased, the fat woman asked to see an I.D. so the said boyfriend could howl in pain somewhere else then in front of her desk, _thank you very much._

Sirius, displeased, wanted to hex that woman so bad she would bleed by her armpits, but James stopped him, found Moony's wallet-in which he found disturbing pictures of a very naked Sirius, an almost inexistent amount of cash and at last, Moony's driving licence and his Werewolf Registry card.

When the woman saw the Werewolf Registry card, she smiled unpleasantly and exclaimed that she couldn't accept Remus in St. Mungo's, since a spanking new law in function-I swear! - since this morning forbade werewolves to visit St. Mungo's Hospital, since they weren't considered like humans anymore. After all, werewolves are magical creatures, you see. And this is all thanks to the new head of the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures of the Ministry of Magic, Dolores Jane Umbridge. What a nice lady, don't you think? Now step aside please and cover these screams, will you.

Sirius did hex the fat receptionist. But she sadly didn't bleed from her armpits because he had no time to lose. James had to use a side-along apparition to bring Moony back to the flat and then to take care of the poor werewolf while he was going away to find some help because the baby wasn't due this month and certainly not at this precise moment since the full moon was still in an alarming couple of days.

Back to the flat, James had flood Lily, who was knitting-thanks to Dumbledore- hats and socks for Remus' baby to come. The red-haired woman had now the arduous task of taking care of a pregnant SUFFERING male werewolf while her stupid husband had called Peter Pettigrew to the rescue.

"I won't let Sirius near me EVER again, MERLIN'S BUTT!"

"Maybe we should call my mom. She could close the restaurant for the rest of the day. She probably knows what we should do."

"I didn't knew your mother was a specialist of werewolf pregnancy and labor, Pete."

"Well, she isn't, but she did have me so she is more experienced then we are in that field of expertise." The rat animagus was now opening the various drawers of the pups kitchen and was eating various bits of food here and there.

"Well, I can't argue on that Worms."

Another loud howl of pain followed by a few curse words was heard across the kitchen.

Lily came out of the room, blood on her hands and looking paler than usual. "I hope Sirius will be back soon. I really don't know what to do. He just threw up some blood. Can you help me, please, James?" her hands were shaking. "Just bring me some water in the room so we can use a cooling charm. He is so hot. It might also soothe the pain a bit."

The last time the werewolf had threw up blood was when he had drank silver accidentally in potion when they were all still at Hogwarts.

James closed his eyes and hoped everything would be fine. Moony was now sobbing between screams of pain.

XxXxXxXx

When Sirius apparated to the flat he knew things weren't going well. He had brought Madam Pomfrey, the only medical person he could think of and professor McGonagall who had insisted to come to help because she really cared for all of them and knew by the tone of Sirius' voice that things weren't going as planned.

"Where is he Mister Black?" asked the nurse promptly as she smelled blood, fear and pain in the flat. She also saw Peter Pettigrew chewing on something from the corner of her eyes.

Romulus, who had come back from Lily's biddings, was sniffing in a corner, while she washed absent-mindedly a couple of blood soiled towels.

When the professor, her former student and her colleague entered the bedroom, they were all shocked by what was awaiting them.

James was holding Moony's shoulders while the werewolf was shaking uncontrollably, drenched in sweat, blood dripping from his mouth and tears rolling down on his cheeks.

Lily was relieved to see her former professor and Madam Pomfrey who already had rolled her sleeves enter the room. The nurse quickly ordered everyone to leave the room, except for Lily, if she still wanted to help and for Minerva, if she still was up for it. The night would be long. James had to drag Sirius away from the room, as the young man screamed and wrestled his way to stay in the room.

The firm hand of Minerva McGonagall closed on the dog animagus shoulder's as she looked deeply into his eyes and asked him to let them work. After all, the werewolf was in good-and in known-hands.

That evening the flat was silent. It smelled like blood, like tears, like fear, like frustration, like perseverance and like the unknown.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

_Wow! Now that's what I call drama! Sorry for the long wait There are 2 or 3 chapters left to this fic. I swear I'll update soon. I would like to thanks everyone who read this fic and took the time to comment. A special thanks to _J3d1M0nk3ySp0ck _who gave me the push I needed to continue this story. _


	12. Never going to shag again!

**Chapter 12: Never going to shag again!**

"Do you want to play a game of exploding snap?"

No answer.

"Do you want to watch a movie? We could also take a walk if you guys feel like it."

"Wormtail, could you please stay quiet for a while. I don't feel like doing anything right now." Answered James while taking his glasses off and rubbing his eyes. He was tired, yet he didn't knew what to do.

Padfoot had been pacing in the living room for the last two hours and James was starting to feel dizzy just to look at him.

It was two in the morning. Not a sound could be heard inside the flat. Moony had stopped making any sounds two hours ago. The three marauders had tried to get some answers from the three women inside the bedroom who were trying to help the werewolf delivering his first child, but none would answer to their pleas. Except Lily, who once opened the door and had looked at the three boys with a shy smile and tears in her eyes.

Padfoot was sure he was going to lose his boyfriend and had glared at a flower vase which had exploded into tiny little pieces. Since then he had started the pacing and Wormtail swore he was starting to see some marks on the floor.

The rat animagus was quite uncomfortable with what was happening in the flat and tried to get his mind off the situation as he tried to alleviate the tension palpable in the room.

James tried to make Sirius sit again. The dog animagus shook his head and resumed his pacing.

XxXxXx

It was now four in the morning and Sirius decided to sit next to James. James patted him on the back and Sirius did something quite unexpected: he started to sob loudly, hysterically. Wormtail was taken aback and declared he had to go to the loo.

Emotional moments weren't his cup of tea. He cleared his throat and decided to sit on the toilet until he could hear no more tears coming from the living room.

James also felt uncomfortable but tried his best to support his brother in everything except blood.

"I swear James, if Moony dies I will die too. I can't live without him." He sniffed loudly.

"Are you trying to wipe your nose on my arm?"

"Maybe."

"You know Pad, Moony is stronger than that. I'm sure he'll be alright. Just think of all the stupid pranks we pulled with him and on him. We made him drink silver in second year! Right, he was sick a bit and he threw up blood and bits of his stomach for a couple of days, but he forgave us pretty quickly and he was as good as new within a week. I'm telling you Moony will be okay."

"I hope you're right James. I'd do anything for him. I swear on Merlin's arse I'll never shag Moony again if he makes it through the night."

"Would you really do that Black?" asked Lily a smirk on her face. Her hands were tainted with blood, her hair was tied in a messy bun, her makeup had leaked on her cheeks and yet she was happy. She was literally glowing.

They were so enticed in their conversation that they hadn't heard the door creak open.

McGonagall also emerged from the room a big smile on her face. "What do you say again boys?" The professor seemed to be looking for something.

James raised one eyebrow and Sirius tried to understand what was going on while discreetly dabbing his eyes as to hide the fact that he had been crying few moments ago.

"Ah yes, that's it: mischief managed, boys. Well I shouldn't be calling you that Sirius since you are now the father of a cute little baby..."

"MERLIN'S SOCKS!" Yelled the dog animagus while pushing James on the floor and sprinting inside the bedroom.

He was met with a scene he would remember for many years to come. Moony, _his_ Moony was lying in the bed with a little bundle in his arms. Madam Pomfrey was smiling and she kissed Moony on the head before leaving the room quietly.

Moony looked tired. He had dried blood on the corner of his mouth, his fringe was pasted to his forehead and his face was slightly reddish and seemed to have been painted with freckles when those usually appeared when the werewolf tanned in the sun for a couple of hours. Yet the werewolf was the prettiest thing he had ever seen in his life. He knew at that moment that nothing mattered more to him than his Moony and damn he would have to ask the werewolf to marry him because he just needed him here with him for the rest of his life and he wanted the world to know that he was his. Only his.

The sun was starting to rise when he looked at the baby. It was a beautiful baby girl with a fuzz of thick black hair on her tiny head. Hairs just like his. She had a small pink mouth and big amber eyes. Just like Moony.

She was theirs and she was perfect.

"I love you Moony"

"I love you Pad"

And the two kissed obvious to the others who watched the scene with glee.

A couple of hours later, when Wormtail emerged from the bathroom he saw at once that something had changed. Lily and James were asleep and curled on the couch, Professor McGonagall smiled at him-which she never did- and the door of the pups bedroom was open.

He glimpsed inside the room and started to smile like a fool. What a nice family they do he thought. I hope I can be godfather along with James. After all, the baby was Moony's and Padfoot's-it certainly would be excited enough to require two if not three godfathers.

XxXxXxX 5 MONTHS LATER-CHRISTMAS EVE XxXxXxXxX

Lily was finishing the icing of the Yule log with James'help when Moony arrived at the Potter manor. He was a bit late and it was snowing outside. The werewolf brushed the snow off of his hair and greeted the happy couple. Lily was three months pregnant and she was literally beaming.

Wormtail was in the living room with Padfoot. The two of them were playing with Emmeline. The little baby was now five months old and was the proud and joy of her two dads. Wormtail had been appointed to be the baby's official babysitter and along with James he was chosen to be the little girl's godfather.

Moony clapped Peter on the back, kissed his daugther's head-the baby giggled and made cute cooing noises-and took his boyfriend by the hand.

"I need to tell you something."

"What's wrong Moonbabe, you seem worried?"

The black haired animagus looked at the werewolf with wondering eyes.

"You remember last full moon?"

"The bed has never been the same since then, why?" he laughed.

"Well I went to see Pomfrey and... I might be pregnant again..."

Sirius kissed his boyfriend on the lips and winked in Wormtail's direction.

"I never thought when I started dating you, Remus Lupin, that I would be the father of two babies at 20 years old."

"Ehrm...make it three."

The end

XxXxX

_Thanks to everyone who took the time to review and to read my story. Don't forget to leave me a little comment, because I think I'll write a sequel to this story. Thanks again everyone!_


End file.
